Words
by DaltonGirl36
Summary: Kurt and Blaine who both go to NYU majoring in music and minoring in writing. Kurt lives in an apartment with Santana Lopez and Blaine lives with his best friends Nick Duval and Jeff Sterling. Kurt get's to choose who he wants his email pen pal in one class and ironically chooses Blaine. This is based off Darren Criss' song Words. And it's T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you all enjoy. **

* * *

**To Rachel Berry: 1:04 PM**

**Subject: School**

_Rachel! It's Kurt Hummel from school I was wondering which website all the emails for our penpals are on? Please email me asap._

_Thank you._

_-K_

**Reply to Kurt Hummel: 2:00 PM**

**Re:Subject: School**

_**Hey Kurt, sorry I didn't get back to you sooner but it's on Mr. Maclaurens website which is, .com, I hope this helped you Kurt!**_

_**-R**_

**Re:Reply to Rachel Berry: 2:30 PM**

**Re:Re:subject: School**

_pemails? Oh my god. Well thank you so much Rachel! I don't know you that well but here's my email so you can text me._

_(250) 450-9989 _

_-K_

Kurt smiled, clicking the link in the email. As he scrolled through the page of class list emails there were very few left so Kurt went with the first one that looked appealing.

BlaineAnbero2

Kurt smiled and clicked it, when he logged onto his gmail he dragged his cursor over to the compose button. Kurt's mouse hovered there for a little bit then he finally clicked it.

**Email 1/?**

**To Blaine Anderson: 3:24 PM**

**Subject: Pen pals through email**

_Hello Blaine my name is Kurt Hummel and I have chosen you for my pen pal assignment in Mr. Maclaurens class . Once you get this email feel free to email me back about anything. I just really want to pass this class and I love getting to know people even though I am super awkward._

_-K_

**Email 2/?**

**To Kurt Hummel: 6:01 PM**

**Re: Pen Pals through email:**

**Hello Kurt! My name is Blaine Anderson. I am quite happy to have been chosen for this project. I am 20 years old and love to sing, play guitar, violin, piano and write songs. What do you like to do? And if you can play any instruments what are they?**

**-B**

Kurt steps out of the steamy bathroom and sees he has email, Kurt ruffles the towel in his hair and jumps onto his bed swiping his finger over the mouse pad to wake his computer up.

_One unread email._

Kurt smiles excitedly and opens it.

**Email 3/? **

**To Blaine Anderson: 6:30 PM**

**Re: Re: pen pals through email**

_I am happy you replied Blaine! I was scared I was going to have to find a new person for this stupid assignment. I am 20 as well! I also love to sing and I can play piano. Never missed a lesson actually. Now lets talk about your favorite books? Since I think I have seen your name in a lot of the books I check out. _

_-K_

Kurt hits send and plops his head in his arms staring at the computer screen waiting for Blaine to reply.

**Email 4/?**

**To Kurt Hummel: 6:37 PM**

**Re: Re: Re: pen pals through emails**

**I am happy you are happy that I replied. Stupid? Snarky I can tell, but in a good way. Never missed a lesson eh? Well then maybe sometime we could see who's better? OH! So you are that Kurt Hummel. I think I rammed into you one time. :/ Sorry for that. I love Harry Potter, and practically any fiction teens book. What about you?**

**-B**

*bloop*

Goes Kurt's computer, who had almost dozed off. Right when he heard that noise he sat straight up and rubbed his eyes.

**Email 4/? **

**To Blaine Anderson: 6:56 PM**

**Re: Re: Re: Re: pen pals thro…**

_-sarcastic surprised gasp- how on earth could you tell. And It's just so boring! I would actually like to write a book here and I am not sure how having a pen pal will help! Anyways. Is that a challenge Anderson? You are on. And that was you?! That was my first day and I thought you were such a prick! I am sorry! You don't sound like a prick now. and oh my god same! I love Harry Potter! It's my childhood. I want to write a book like that when I am older. What do you want to do? _

_But don't answer this right away I dozed off and about to right now. Night Blaine till tomorrow!_

_-K_

* * *

**I was inspired by the beautiful Little Numbers to do it through a computer. But either than that the whole story is mine. **

**Rate and Reviews would be lovely. **

**xoxox**

**-S**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I hope you enjoy this one too!**

* * *

**Email 5/?**

**To Kurt Hummel: 7:01 AM**

**Subject: Last night**

**Hey Kurt I was wondering if you had google+ or something so then it would be easier to talk?**

**-B**

* * *

*buzzz*

Kurt's eyes shoot open as he looks over to his phone that's plugged into his charger. Why was he up he didn't have class till 9. Oh new emails. One from Blaine.

* * *

**Email 6/?**

**To Blaine Anderson: 7:05 AM**

**Re:subject: Last ni...**

_Whoa that was weird I usually don't wake up this early on a Wednesday. I don't have class till nine if you were thinking._

_Um anyways yeah I have google+ I think everyone does once they get gmail. If you see my name in the corner with a green circle next to it, then you know I am online!_

_Now I am back off to sleep before Santana catches me awake._

_-K_

* * *

Blaine keeps refreshing his phone checking his emails. He sips his coffee hurrying to the classroom so he isn't late for one of his first ever photography classes, he hasn't told anyone yet but he had switched out of writing and into photography. When his phone vibrates and the notification finally says '_Kurt Hummel_', Blaine smiles and opens it.

* * *

**Email 7/?**

**To Kurt Hummel: 7:20 AM**

**Re:Re: Las...**

**Sorry for waking you up D:**

**Satana? girlfriend?**

**Sorry if that's too personal you do not need to answer that.**

**Also I thought I would tell you first but I dropped writing classes and took up photography class so that's right now! Talk to you tonight Kurt!**

**-B**

* * *

**Tbc obviously. and comment and review. they make me happy. TILL NEXT TIME *waves dramatically***


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey sorry the chapters are so short I am trying to make them longer but I have to work up to that.**

**Don't own anything.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Email 8/?**

**To Blaine Anderson: 6:50 PM**

_Are you online?_

_Hey! I thought we could try talking through google plus?_

_-K_

* * *

Bloop

Blaine sighed changing tabs as he went to go and see who emailed him. His heart fluttered when Kurt's name popped up.

* * *

**Email 9/?**

**To Kurt Hummel: 6:56 PM**

**Re: Are you o...**

**Hey yeah I am! I will be totally up for that.**

**-B**

* * *

Boop

Kurt's mac computer went, Kurt sat up and quickly opened the email.

Kurt smiled excitedly and clicked on Blaine's name.

* * *

_Chat 101._

_Kurt Hummel:_

_So photography?_

**Blaine Anderson:**

**Santana?**

_Kurt Hummel:_

_Oh god._

**Blaine Anderson:**

**Are you ashamed of her. that's not good.**

_Kurt Hummel:_

_Santana is my room mate! I've known her since high school. And she is most definitely not playing for our team. Niether do I._

**Blaine Anderson:**

**Ohh so you're single? And gay.**

_Kurt Hummel:_

_yes. _

_Kurt Hummel:_

_Are you for both of the questionsÉ_

_Kurt Hummel:_

_oh god help how do I fix this ÉÉÉÉÉ_

**Blaine Anderson:**

**Oh! It's easy, you see the small keyboard by the volume button. click that then a bunch of places will come up and you click US.**

_Kurt Hummel:_

_oh my god. you are a genius, look at the free question marks ?_

**Blaine Anderson:**

**And yes I took up photography. So far I've just been taking pictures with my shit phone but I am hoping to get a better camera. Hopefully a canon.**

_Kurt Hummel:_

_Well I am excited to see them! And you didn't answer my question about if you are gay and single?_

**Blaine Anderson:**

**1) you want to see my pictures?! 2) I am gay and single**

_Kurt Hummel:_

_Don't be so daft of course I do. And oh awesome!_

**Blaine Anderson:**

**Awesome!**

_Kurt Hummel:_

_Well I have to go study for a test I will talk to you later!_

**Blaine Anderson:**

**Okay talk to you later!**

* * *

Kurt smiled at the last message, he stretched and went to his kitchen putting his kettle on for some tea.

"Who were you talking to?" the Latina girl asked, getting a mug out for herself and Kurt.

"My pen pal." Kurt stated sighing contently.

"Oh Blaine. Yeah I've talked to him a few times. He's fucking hot. I want one." Santana said getting out her sleepy time tea.

"I've never actually gotten a good look at him. The first contact I had with him was on my first day, he rammed into and knocked everything out of my grasp." Kurt said getting his box of Chai tea from the small quaint cabinet.

"He's quite the gentleman to be honest, I am surprised he didn't help you pick your books up." Santana said smirking a bit, Kurt shot her a playful glare.

"So have you found a job yet?" Kurt asked his roommate, she just sighed rubbing her forehead.

"No! And it's seriously getting ridiculous." Santana said pouring the hot water into her mug.

"You know you could always work at Vogue with me." Kurt said stirring the milk around in his tea.

"No I am not taking pity from you Lady Hummel." Santana said carefully bringing her mug over to the small island.

"I am not pitying you, honey?" Kurt said taking the honey out of the cabinet, Santana nods. Kurt sits in one of the black high stools taking a spoon of honey and then dipping the spoon into his tea.

"Yes you are." Santana stated, Kurt rolled his eyes.

"No I am not. You actually have quite the fashion sense I am sure if you through a couple photos of your best outfits, I could get you working an internship at Vogue. And who knows you could like it." Kurt said lightly stirring his tea around, Santana sighed in defeat.

"Fine! But only because I need the money." Santana said, Kurt could obviously tell she was lying but didn't want to mention it.

Santana stood up walking to her bedroom curtain then she turned around and smirked at Kurt.

"You and Blaine would be really cute together." Santana said then she closed the curtain, Kurt just made a non coherent noise and ignored her getting up to go to his own room.

When Kurt opened his new slick Macbook his dad had gotten him for his 20th birthday. Kurt checked his facebook, , one of the many auction sites he was on and finally Gmail.

Kurt checked the people who were online but Blaine's name was grey. Kurt sighs finishing his tea putting the mug next to the hundreds of others.

* * *

**Email 10/?**

**To Blaine Anderson: 8:00 PM**

**Subject: Going to bed**

_I have a test tomorrow so I am going to sleep early tonight._

_Goodnight, Blaine talk to you tomorrow._

_-K_

* * *

******I hoped you all enjoyed. And I will be updating sometime this week or next week.**  



	4. Chapter 4

**Hi there! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I would also love for you to maybe even send me in ideas that would be PLENTY helpful! If you do THANK YOU SO MUCH. If you don't hey it's fine.**

**I also don't own anything.**

* * *

**Email 11/?**

**To Kurt Hummel: 7:05 AM**

**Subject: Awake yet?**

**Hey Kurt! Are you awake yet?**

**-B**

* * *

Santana crept into Kurt's room silently grabbing Kurt's computer, running out of the room quickly.

Santana's smile grew wide and mischievous as she opened the laptop and quickly typing the password, which happened to be wicked. She opened his email seeing a new email from Blaine Anderson. Santana smirked and clicked on reply.

* * *

**Email 12/?**

**To Blaine Anderson: 7:16 AM**

**Re:subject: Awake yet?**

_Hey yeah I am awake._

_Um so tonight I am watching a bunch of movies with my roommate Santana and was wondering if you wanted to join us? We'll be providing pizza._

_-K_

* * *

Santana had seen Kurt write and emails before, he was awkward and always signed it with a K. As Santana sent the email she smirked closing it and returning it to its sleeping owner.

* * *

**Email 13/?**

**To Kurt Hummel: 7:40 AM**

**Re: Re: Awake yet?**

**I would love too!**

**-B**

* * *

"Santana!" Kurt shouted his voice echoing through the large apartment.

"Yes dear." Came Santana's voice, even though Kurt couldn't see her he knew she was smirking.

"You pretended to be me and got Blaine Anderson to come over?" Kurt said his face red from anger.

Santana just smirked putting a cup of coffee next to Kurt's bed.

"You'll thank me when you two are making out on the couch." Santana says getting hit with a pillow.

"You are so lucky I don't have any classes so I can get ready for tonight then, bitch." Kurt said grabbing the cup downing the scalding coffee and throwing the covers off him.

* * *

**Email 14/?**

**To Kurt Hummel: 4:35 PM**

**Subject: Hanging out.**

**Hey Kurt so since I am coming over today I may need your address.**

**-B**

* * *

~boop~

Kurt walked over to his computer his eyes scanning his computer screen.

* * *

**Email 14/?**

**To Blaine Anderson: 4:45 PM**

**Re: Hangin...**

_Right yeah that's a good idea. My address is apartment building is 545 and we live on Central Ave, the apartment number is 505. You should come around 7 :)_

_-K_

* * *

~boop~

Blaine read the email smiling, he ruffled his hair and got up hopping into the shower.

* * *

Kurt sat on the couch rifling through all his and Santana's movies.

~knock knock~

Kurt's eyes widened he looked at Santana who looked at him, she sighed getting up and sliding the big door open.

"Hi! You must be Santana." Kurt heard an angelic voice say from the door.

"Yeah come in hobbit." Santana said, Kurt facepalmed at the nick name.

"Hi." said a breathless Blaine to a flushed Kurt.

"Hi." Kurt said back, Blaine blushed, "It's nice to finally meet you." Kurt said ducking his head, Blaine smiled bashfully at Kurt.

"So," Santana said clapping her hands together, "Who wants pizza?"

* * *

**Hey thanks for reading! Don't forget to review and come back for more! Also please submit ideas! K thanks for your time! Till the next encounter.**

**-S**


End file.
